


Reality

by permets_tu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam cannot discern reality from non-reality, there is only one person he can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

He looks at you with despair in his eyes  
and your heart breaks under his gaze.  
you run your hands through his sweat-damp hair  
and caress his cheek. 

_this is real,_  
you say, taking his face between your hands and kissing his trembling rose lips,  
 _I’m real._

he says _love me,_  
desperately, brokenly,  
and you do,  
undressing him and kissing every inch of his soft golden skin.

and you fuck him so sweet,  
as he comes undone under your hands,  
trembling and biting down on your shoulder when he comes.

you whisper _I love you_  
over and over  
until he believes you.  
you’ve never spoken truer words.

you separate and he lies next to you,  
burying his face in your neck,  
and  
cries  
from the love  
he didn’t think he deserved.


End file.
